The present disclosure relates generally to the field of qubit manufacturing for quantum computing, and more specifically to programming the frequency of a qubit post fabrication.
In quantum computing, a qubit or quantum bit is a unit of quantum information—the quantum analogue of the classical bit. A qubit is a two-state quantum-mechanical system. In a classical system, a bit would have to be in one state or the other. However, quantum mechanics allows the qubit to be in a superposition of both states at the same time, a property that is fundamental to quantum computing.